


Fullfilled Fantasies

by asraidevin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal, Drunk Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Oral, threeosme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asraidevin/pseuds/asraidevin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunk female Inquistor, Ara, confesses to her lover Iron Bull that she'd like to invite Krem to their bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fullfilled Fantasies

Ara was on her third drink of... whatever Bull had given her. If she finished this there was no way she would walk back to her quarters on her own. Although she came to the bar with no intention of leaving on her own.

She watched as he flirted with the redhead bar maid. She rolled her eyes. He flirted with everyone. She took a deep drink from her cup and then started toward him.

She plopped herself on his knee as the barmaid giggled and walked away.

"If you're looking for a third for our private party, can I make a request?"

His hand curved around her breast. "A third? I hadn't considered that." The rumble of his chest vibrated her entire body. He looked around the bar. "Who did you have in mind?"

She took another drink, praying for courage to strike her. She stretched so she was speaking close to his ear. "Cremisius." At least that's what she intended to say. It came out with some extra 's'es. "Krem, Maker take me."

Bull's thumb stopped teasing her nipple. He picked Ara up and turned her so she straddled him. "How much have you had to drink?"

"A lot." As if to prove her point, she took another swig. "You mean you and Krem have never..." Ara raised her eyebrows.

Bull raised his as well. "No."

"No you've never, or no we won't ask him to join us?"

"No, we've never. Are you really interested?"

Ara nodded madly. When she stopped the world spun a little. She set down her drink on the table next to them. "If I keep drinking, I won't be able to do much of anything."

She leaned forward and licked his nipple.

He grabbed her chin and tilted her head up. He kissed her hard, his tongue rough in softness of her mouth.

"What do you think?" Ara asked when she caught her breath.

"I think you have me bewitched and I'd do anything for you."

"I'll go talk to him." Bull caught her as she tried to slide off his lap, she found herself slamming against all of his hardness. Well, at least she'd turned him on.

Bull shook his head. "Not in public. Krem wouldn't..."

"Well, how are we going to?" She resisted the urge to rub herself against him. Not in the tavern with everyone watching.

"Krem," Bull's voice rose above the din of the late night patrons.

Krem was there in a flash.

"I need help taking the Inquisitor to her rooms. Care to assist?" Ara looked over her shoulder at her lover's second in command.

Krem's brow dipped deeply. "Sir?" As if Bull couldn't get her to her room alone.

Ara couldn't stifle her giggle and Bull pinched her ass. "We want you to come with us."

"Sir?" Krem said, his throat bobbing up and down as he swallowed nervously. He looked around the bar.

"Not here," Bull said. "Come on."

Ara slid off his lap and put her arm around Krem. Once they were outside the tavern, Ara purred, "You're very handsome."

"Thank you, Inquisitor."

It was so late the court yard and hall were both blessedly empty. Bull pushed open the door to Ara's chamber. Their chamber, but he refused to call it that.

Krem slipped away a little. "Well, there you go."

"If this makes you uncomfortable just say so," Ara said. Then she grabbed Krem's lapels and pulled him in for a kiss.

He froze and Ara pulled back and searched his face.

"Krem?" Bull prompted.

Krem looked up at his commander. "Chief?"

"Kiss her back, man. She wants you."

Krem wrapped her arms around Ara and pressed their lips together. His kiss was soft, tentative, Ara swept her tongue into his mouth with confidence. She had fantasized about Krem more than once, even before she took up with Bull.

Bull fitted his body against Ara. He pressed a hand between her legs. Ara rocked against it, while her fingers roamed Krem's back.

She pulled away from the kiss. "Too many clothes," she panted. The thrill of two lovers had her primed to go off. Just the slightest touch and she'd come. She rubbed her chest against Krem.

She took Krem's hand in one and Bull's hand in the other and pulled them forward. "Let's go make my fantasies come true."

"You never told me about these fantasies," Bull said.

"I didn't think either of you would be interested."

"I'm always interested in your fantasies," Bull said.

"I've had a few myself, about you, if I may say so," Krem added.

Ara moved to the middle of her room and unbuttoned her shirt. Both men watched her with a hungry look on their face.

Ara had felt powerful before. She held the fate of people in her hands, with her decision she had changed lives.

But she had never felt power like this. She had these two by the balls, so to speak. And tonight there were hers to pleasure, and to bring her pleasure. Her smalls were dripping with lust.

She dropped her shirt to the floor and unwound her breast band. "Bull's a breast man," Ara said to Krem.

"I enjoy a good ass, but I have a deep appreciation for a nice set of breasts."

Ara didn't wait for them, she cupped her own breasts, pulling the nipples into tight peaks.

"That drives me crazy," Bull said. He moved to her first, his giant hands on her, teasing her nipples so they curled even tighter He sucked one into his mouth.

When Krem's mouth came down on the other side, Ara thought she might come. Her hips bucked and Bull grabbed them. "Slow down, Kadan."

"You know that turns me on more," Ara hissed.

Bull pulled down her pants and smalls. He left them around her ankles, his fingers probing the curls between her legs. His fingers brushed her swollen clit, drawing a deep moan.

"Fuck, you're wet, my pet."

"You know how you turn me on."

"Krem care to feel how much the Inquisitor likes you joining us."

Bull's giant digits pulled away and were replaced by cooler, smaller, more tentative ones. Krem stroked Ara's clit lightly. Then he probed between the deep folds, stroking her higher.

Ara stumbled a little as she reached to kiss Krem. Ara let her hands roam over Krem's chest, but since both men were still dressed it was difficult. At least Bull rarely wore a chest plate, so she had wide expanses of skin to navigate whenever she wished.

She tugged at Krem's leather, frustrated by hidden straps. "You both have too many clothes."

"Boss, take her to the bed. I want to kiss her, if you know what I mean," Krem instructed.

Before Ara could react, Bull picked her up. On the bed, he reclined against the pillows, settling Ara between his knees. His erection pressed hard into her back.

Krem sat on the end of the bed and removed his boots and chest plate and leather leggings.

When he turned he grabbed Ara by the ankles and spread her legs. He crawled upward, nipple, licking and sucking at her inner thighs. And then his mouth came down on her pussy, hot and wet and teasing.

Iron Bull was good at this. But Krem was another level. The softness of his mouth was a stark and welcome contrast. His tongue slithered along her slit, then speared between flicking against her clit, pulling Ara apart at the seams.

Ara twisted and bucked. "Hold her still boss," Krem instructed, barely lifting his head.

Bull's hands wrapped around her hips and held her down. Krem tortured her as punishment with barely there touches for several moments. Ara twisted against Bull's arms, groaning loudly and then moaning when Krem touched her just where she wanted it. Then he pulled away, teasing her some more.

"I need to come, please." Ara panted as she pushed the words out of her mouth. "I need more."

Krem pushed two fingers inside Ara while directing his assault with his tongue on her clit. And lips and Maker take her, teeth, just enough to cause discomfort.

The hint of pain was Ara's breaking point. A scream of pleasure ripped from her chest.

Krem lifted his head away. But his fingers kept stroking her, extended the aftershocks.

"My turn," Bull said. Krem slid away and reclined on the pillows.

Bull took off his pants and set Ara on her hands and knees. He knelt behind her and thrust into her without pretense. Ara groaned and grabbed the blankets as she stretched accommodate him.

There was no softness, no sweetness that sometimes accompanied their lovemaking. This was straight up fucking, a drive for pleasure.

Ara reveled in it, thrusting back to meet him. She raised her head and looked at Krem, who had slid a hand down his pants. Andraste's dimpled ass. Ara wanted to be in there. As soon as Iron Bull ... if there was anything left of her after he finished with her.

He shouted something in Qunlat before biting down on her shoulder. She yelped as his fingers, pressed her clit. "Yes, Bull. There, harder."

She winced as he slammed against her cervix. And she exploded and his grunts and shaking fingers told he exploded as well.

She wanted nothing more than to collapse, but Krem lay there hand moving under his clothes.

"Take off your pants," Ara hissed, crawling toward the second man.

Bull slapped her ass.

"I'm okay..." Krem said, hand become still. He shifted and glanced  to Bull.

"We all know what's under there. I'm not going to not give as good as I got." She looked at Bull who nodded.

"Krem, take off your pants and let the Inquisitor make you scream," Bull added, lacing his voice with authority.

"I like you exactly as you are," Ara said, laying beside Krem and licking the outer shell of his ear. She slid her hand inside his pants and brushed his intimate curls.

Krem hurried to unfasten his pants and kick them off.

Ara rolled over, covering his body with hers, kissing him deeply. She tugged at his shirt. "We'll work on this another time, I'm too impatient."

She slid down his body and nipped his inner thigh. Then she pressed her mouth against him, licking the sweet folds open. Krem dug his fingers into Ara's hair.

Ara flicked her tongue against his clit, drawing a moan. She smiled. She pulled back and used the same light touches he'd teased her with. Krem rocked his hips, trying to get more friction.

"Do I need Bull to hold you down so I can tease you like you teased me?"

"Fuck," Krem said.

"Ask the Inquisitor nicely, Cremisius," Bull said.

Ara smirked at him. She slipped a finger inside Krem's body, she curled her finger against his inner walls.

"Please, Ar-Inquis—"

"Call me Ara."

"Ara, please, I need to come."

"You can do better than that."

"Please, please, make me come. Please, ma'am."

Ara sucked his clit into her mouth. She pushed a second finger inside and thrust them. Krem's legs tightened around Ara's head as he shook with his orgasm. Ara lapped up the fresh flood of juices.

She sat up licking her fingers.

"Bull, you want a turn?" Ara asked, gesturing to Krem's limp body. "If he's up to it."

"Looks like you may have drained him," Bull remarked, pulling Ara over for a kiss. "If your mouth is still up to it, my dick could use some attention."

"I need a moment to recover. I might be willing if you have some oil."

"Oh we definitely have that in here," Bull said. He gave Ara a little push down.

She kissed Bull once more and then licked her way down his scarred chest. She wrapped her mouth around him, all three of them mingling in her mouth. "That's my good girl," he said, cradling her head with one hand.

Ara purred as she slid her mouth and hand up and down his length. He didn't let her go too long. "If you keep going I won't have anything left to offer Krem and you promised him."

Ara pouted a little. She wanted him to drink him. Instead she grabbed the bottle of oil from the table beside the bed and poured some into her hand. She rubbed it over Bull's erection. Then she moved to Krem and rubbed the remaining around his puckered hole.

"I assume this is what you meant," Ara said.

"It is," he said, nodding. She pushed her oiled finger inside, feeling the muscles tightened.

"Top or bottom?" Bull asked.

"I like to be in control," Krem said.

It was Ara's turn to watch as Krem moved over the giant. Ara pressed a hand between her legs, flicking her slick fingers over her clit as Krem impaled himself on Bull.

Unless she got some mirrors to watch Bull fucking her, this would be the hottest thing she'd ever see.

She moved her fingers faster in rhythm with their thrusts. Without even touching either man, she came for a third time. "Maker's breath," she hissed, sliding down on the pillows, not taking her eyes off the men beside her driving their bodies together.

She watched them shudder in unison. She wanted to roll over and kiss Bull, but her body wouldn't obey. Instead she watched Krem collapse on the far side of Iron Bull.

Bull pulled Ara closer and kissed her. "Krem don't feel obligated to leave or stay. Up to you, this is a big bed, however," Ara said.

Bull smiled against her head. He moved his mouth against her ear. "I love you, Kadan."

"Me too," she whispered back, closing her eyes. She listened for as long as she could, certain Krem would leave, but she fell asleep before finding the answer.


End file.
